Blood on the wall
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU world, He doesn't care! Blood is everywhere! But he loves her and the blood! Please read and found out XD Yami BakuraxOC


**Yay I wanted to do another dark story why? Because I wanted to okay xD will I hope you guys like or love it so please enjoy.**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Parings: Yami BakuraxOC**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own the poem in this story got that it's a poem not a song got that**

* * *

**Blood on the wall**

There he was standing in front of her was she was crying and bleeding from wrist her as he on the other hand didn't say a word just yet as he looks into her crying beautiful blood red eyes Yami Bakura looks at her and sighs abit as he goes and touch her right cheek. She looks at him but still cries as she reached out to him with blood all over her, Yami Bakura goes and holds her as he goes and touched her long raven hair with crimson highlights and blue tips that go pass her shoulders.

Yami Bakura spoke now.

"What's wrong my little Ketsueki tenshi?" Yami Bakura asked.

His littleKetsueki tenshi cries and tries to talk.

"I went mad and went killed someone and then cut myself" his little Ketsueki tenshi explained.

"I see" Yami Bakura replied as he looks over to his right side and saw a dead body by the wall.

As there was blood all over the wall and then some.

"Why do you call me Ketsueki tenshi? when my name is Yuki" his little Ketsueki tenshi replied as she slowly stops crying.

Yami Bakura looks down as his love and pulls her to chair in the room as he sits down he places her onto his lap as Yuki blushes.

"Because you are my Ketsueki tenshi" Yami Bakura replied as he goes and gives his love a kiss on the lips as saw her blush.

"Bakura-kun...I...I don't know wants happening to me" Yuki replied as she rest her head on his right shoulder.

"It's alright my little Ketsueki tenshi being mad is fun" Yami Bakura replied with a smile.

Yuki smiled again as she closed her eyes as Yami Bakura holds her more he didn't care that Yuki was mad as him loves her more but then Yuki was even mad as him as she kills when she is bored as Yami Bakura kills for fun with is shadow magic he healed her wounded wrist as it was healed.

Yami Bakura looks over to his left side and saw another dead body as there was blood on this wall too so much blood but yet he didn't care as he holds** his **Ketsueki tenshi even more. He goes and gives her another kiss to her lovely lips as that made Yuki blush so very cute but as they kissed she hearing her sister Riku's voice reading something she wrote before she'd died with her love Mutou Atemu Yami.

**Drops of blood fall down my now cut wrist I look at the blood, I place my other hand on it to cover the blood.**

**After that I moved my hand and I now have blood on it on my hand suddenly I heard someone yelled my name out loud.**

**I turn around and saw my Dākuenjeru running towards me and then pulled me in his arms now.**

"**No" tears drop's fall down my face but my Dākuenjeru did, tears fell down his face too I looked at him and back at my cut wrist.**

**A thought hit me and so did a feeling, suddenly I started to cry in his arms.**

"**NO!" I screamed "NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed again as I pulled away from my Dākuenjeru.**

**As I continue to scream he went to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and chest.**

**I tried to pull away but he was to strong.**

**Blood and more blood fell down the floor now, "please god help me!" I said in my head.**

**Still holding me I cried some more in his grasp I guess I was scared that I was going to lose him my Angel.**

"**But why was my wrist been cut? And why was I not crying from the start?"**

**I just don't know now I'm in my room with a red cloth wrapped around my wrist now.**

**And my Dākuenjeru is with me I was happy once again, he gave me a kiss on the lips and I blushed.**

After Yuki remember what her sister Riku wrote before she died with her love Yami in that terrible car accident in that rain storm Yuki remember her sister smiling and laughing with her and Yami Bakura and of cause Yami too. When her sister and Yami told them they have to leave because they have go and picked up their daughter Rin from her sitter in that horrible rain storm.

Yuki didn't wanted her sister to go even Yami Bakura didn't want Yami to go too but they told both Yuki and Yami Bakura they had to and they left and that's the last time Yuki saw her sister Riku and Yami too. After that day Yuki changed and Yami Bakura notice that but he helped her.

Yami Bakura sense that his Ketsueki tenshi was starting to miss her dead sister so he went and summoned the Shadow Realm and then got up and carried her with him inside as he need to calm her down as Yuki only clingged onto him as they enter the Shadow Realm.

Blood blood on the walls.

Blood blood on my hands.

Blood blood on my clothes.

I am his Ketsueki tenshi and his is my Yami no Tenshi.

We will be together forever and no one will break us apart he is mine and I am his.

~FIN~

* * *

**Well there you have it I hope you like or love it X3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE ^.^**

**Until next time bye bye ^-^**


End file.
